oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Hal B. Wallis
Harold Brent Wallis var en amerikansk filmprodusent. Hal B. Wallis ble født i Chicago i 1898, sønn av Eva og Jacob Walinsky, østeuropeiske jøder, som endret deres etternavn til Wallis. Hans familie flyttet i 1922 til Los Angeles, California, der han fikk arbeid som en del av publisitet avdeling ved Warner Bros i 1923. Innen et par år, ble Wallis involvert i produksjonen, og ble til slutt leder for produksjonen ved Warners. I en karriere som strakte mer enn femti år, var han involvert med produksjon av mer enn 400 helaftens filmer. Wallis var gift to ganger, med skuespillerinnen Louise Fazenda fra 1927 til 1962, og med skuespillerinnen Martha Hyer fra 1966 til sin død i 1986. Han døde i Rancho Mirage, California, i alderen 88, i 1986. Han er gravlagt i en krypt i den store mausoleet på Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery, Glendale, California. Filmografi 1971 -- Maria Stuart (produsent) 1969 -- Dronning for tusen dager (produsent) 1969 -- Jente med mannsmot (produsent) 1967 -- Barbent i parken (produsent) 1964 -- Becket (produsent) 1963 -- Ektemann på vift (produsent) 1961 -- Flyvende sommer (produsent) 1960 -- Rav ruskende romfarer (produsent) 1959 -- Karrière (produsent) 1957 -- Vill er vinden (produsent) 1957 -- Oppgjør i O.K. Corral (produsent) 1956 -- Regnmakeren (produsent) 1955 -- Den tatoverte rosen (produsent) 1952 -- Kom tilbake, lille Sheba (produsent) 1950 -- Kvegkongens datter (produsent) 1948 -- Beklager, feil nummer (produsent) 1946 -- Mysteriet Martha Ivers (produsent) 1945 -- Høyt spill i Saratoga (produsent) 1945 -- Kjærlighetsbrevene (produsent) 1945 -- Susans kavalerer (produsent) 1943 -- Princess O'Rourke (produsent) 1943 -- De syngende soldatene (produsent) 1943 -- Fra Pearl Harbor til Tokyo (produsent) 1942 -- Under nye stjerner (produsent) 1942 -- Luftens musketerer (produsent) 1942 -- Yankee Doodle Dandy (produsent) 1942 -- Captains of the Clouds (produsent) 1942 -- Ringer på vannet (produsent) 1941 -- Blues in the Night (produsent) 1941 -- Malteserfalken (produsent) 1941 -- One Foot in Heaven (produsent) 1941 -- Dive Bomber (produsent) 1941 -- Sersjant York (produsent) 1941 -- Den store løgn (produsent) 1941 -- Ulf Larsen (produsent) 1941 -- Blond og farlig (produsent) 1940 -- Alt dette og himmelen også (produsent) 1940 -- Havørnen (produsent) 1940 -- Dr. Ehrlich (produsent) 1939 -- Dronningens elsker (produsent) 1939 -- Juarez (produsent) 1939 -- Seier i mørket (produsent) 1938 -- Jo verre, jo bedre (produsent) 1938 -- Fire døtre (produsent) 1938 -- Robin Hoods eventyr (produsent) 1938 -- Hvite flagg (produsent) 1937 -- Studentrevyen (produsent) 1937 -- Emile Zolas liv (produsent) 1937 -- Ready, Willing and Able (produsent) 1936 -- Gold Diggers of 1937 (produsent) 1936 -- Den tapte eskadron (produsent) 1936 -- Nå er du min (produsent) 1936 -- Louis Pasteur (produsent) 1935 -- Tilbake til livet (produsent) 1935 -- Black Fury (produsent) 1934 -- Her kommer flåten (produsent) 1932 -- Jeg er en rømling fra lenke-gjengen (produsent) 1932 -- Stillehavsnetter (produsent) 1931 -- Skandale for enhver pris (produsent) 1931 -- Lille Cæsar (produsent) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1943 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1938 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1937 -- Beste Film for Emile Zolas liv (med Jack L. Warner) ; Nominert : 1969 -- Beste Film for Dronning for tusen dager : 1964 -- Beste Film for Becket : 1955 -- Beste Film for Den tatoverte rosen : 1942 -- Beste Film for Ringer på vannet : 1942 -- Beste Film for Yankee Doodle Dandy (med Jack L. Warner) : 1941 -- Beste Film for Malteserfalken : 1941 -- Beste Film for One Foot in Heaven : 1941 -- Beste Film for Sersjant York (med Jesse L. Lansky) : 1940 -- Beste Film for Alt dette og himmelen også : 1939 -- Beste Film for Seier i mørket : 1938 -- Beste Film for Fire døtre : 1938 -- Beste Film for Robins Hoods eventyr (med Jack L. Warner) : 1936 -- Beste Film for Louis Pasteur (med Jack L. Warner) : 1934 -- Beste Film for Her kommer flåten (med Jack L. Warner) : 1933/32 -- Beste Film for Jeg er en rømling fra lenke-gjengne : 1932/31 -- Beste Film for Skandale for enhver pris Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B. Wallis, Hal B.